phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Tập tin:Phineas and Ferb "Kick It Up a Notch" (Feat. Slash)
Description Song from Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions, the soundtrack for Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. The soundtrack is expected to come out August 2, the same day as the film's video game adaptation. It is the 6th Soundtrack to the series as well as the third Phineas and Ferb CD release. Watch the music video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rF_lPMNa9jw or go behind the scenes with Radio Disney: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8mfqqawS6kc Oh yeah! If you're lookin' for fun, baby, we're a shoo-in But we're a little young to be doin' what we're doin', yeah We can do anything, we can go anywhere We've got our pockets full of rockets and we're loaded for bear, oh yeah Not talkin' 'bout a mundane day of the week This ain't double dutch, kick the can, hide and seek, or hopscotch So get yourself a platypus and a Dean guitar 'Cause if you think this summer's been great so far, just watch We'll kick it up a notch Kick it up a notch It's just what we're gonna do Gonna kick it up a notch Take it up a level or two (Kick it up a notch) Kick it up a notch Yeah, I know where we're gonna go 'Cause everybody knows summer rocks But now we're ready to roll Summertime and the sky is blue We can do anything we set our minds to We've got heads full of dreams and sneakers full of feet The world is our oyster and life is tastin' sweet We're takin' off like we're in a supersonic jet But if you think we've gone about as high as we can get, just watch We're gonna kick it up a notch Kick it up a notch Oh, man, you know it's true (Kick it up a notch) Kick it up a notch We're gonna push on through (Kick it up a notch) Kick it up a notch We're not content to go with the flow (Kick it up a notch) 'Cause everybody knows summer rocks But now we're ready to roll All right, Slash, let's roll! Kick it up a notch Yeah, crankin' up the evil! Kick it up a notch I'll cause political upheaval! Kick it up a notch Yeah, I'm gonna get medieval on you! Kick it up a notch Yeah, this is our debut (Kick it up a notch) Kick it up a notch Can't wait to read the review (Kick it up a notch) Kick it up a notch Yeah, I can feel it down in my soul 'Cause everybody knows summer rocks But now we're ready to roll Kick it up a notch It's just what we're gonna do (Kick it up a notch) Kick it up a notch Take it up a level or two (Kick it up a notch) Kick it up a notch I know where we're gonna go 'Cause everybody knows summer rocks But now we're ready to roll Kick it up a notch Oh, man, you know that's true (Kick it up a notch) Kick it up a notch We're gonna push on through (Kick it up a notch) Kick it up a notch Not gonna go with the flow 'Cause everybody knows summer rocks But now we're ready to roll! Thể loại:Videos